Eureka Seven: Hate, Fear, and Hope
by Fallen Draconian
Summary: 500 years in the future, a new threat is on the horizon! Six generations have passed and a new hero must fight against the forces of ADA! He will face many hardships, gain new allies, and even have a few loves, but will he be able to survive? Stay Tuned!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

War.

There is no escape from the cursed sounds of war. Children scream, people cry into the night... But, in the end, all that's left is the sickening gurgle of air bubbling through a puddle of blood and the thrashing convulsions of a dieing body.

A new radical group are the cause of this war... They call themselves the "Arduous" Destroyers of the Army, or ADA for short. ADA became more than just a normal radical terrorist group in the backwoods of nowhere... They were bent on destroying the Barely standing Federation. They wanted complete control over everything, not just those who followed them.

They wanted everyone to _cower _at the very mention of their name. They are complete fools. Those who opposed them, died the next day. Those who followed them, normally died a horrific death at the tyranny of a higher power. Be it elderly folk, women, or even children.. Everyone died at the hands of ADA.

_That is why I'm here._

_**Three Years Ago**_

Hiro Thurston, Age seventeen. I discovered the Gekko-Go one afternoon while walking through the Forests around Bell Forest on my way home from another dull day at school. I dropped what i had in my hands and walked over, clearing away any shrubs and brush i saw, revealing a less prominent, but still clear name of _Gekko-Go_ on the side. I shook my head and walked around the ship, finding a narrow entrance just big enough for myself to enter.

Upon entering the Gekko, i found cob webs, bugs, wild animals, such as squirrels and such, and a variety of smells from Earthy to dungish. I began to look around, astounded that no one had found the relic already, though it was dark since the light panels were not on. But then, something managed to catch my eye. There was a Light Red glow appearing and disappearing from behind the door.

To my luck, upon inspecting the door, i found that it was ajar enough for me to put my fingers through. I wiped away the webs and bugs before grabbing the door and pulling on it. My pulls did nothing to move the automated door. I sighed and took a deep breath, yanking as hard as i possibly could. The door moved a few inches but not enough to allow me entrance. I looked and the frame, noticing i could place my foot into the open space for more leverage.

As i set my foot into place, i breathed deeply and yanked harder than i had expected too, slamming the door wide open, and falling into the wall, smacking my head. I sat there, dazed and half expecting to pass out. Instead, as the Stubborn Thurston i was brought up as, i just shook it off and walked into the room. I reached the stairs and noticed they were either rusted or had slick moss over them. I began a slow and careful descent and reached the main floor without any problems.

I looked toward the glow to see a Comm panel still operational. Intrigued, i walked over and watched the red 'Button' that i had seen glowing. "Ehh?" i said to myself, pressing the button. The panel began to buzz to life on a backup power source, nearly scaring me silly from the noise of it starting up. I looked from the pad to the screen, noticing a Video File and cocked my left brow. "Well.. i wonder what this is all about.." I said to myself as i hit play.

Almost instantly after it started, my heart stopped, dropping me to my rear end. For on that single window, stood my Grandfather.

"G...G...Grandfather?!" i said to myself. He wasn't really my direct Grandfather though.. He was my great grandfather who i had heard many stories about over my first few years. I had met him only once and that was the day before he passed away from a mysterious illness.

_~" Hello, my name is Johnathon Thurston. I am the Great Grandson of Maurice Thurston, Son of Renton Thurston. If you are Receiving this message, then i am either dead or captured. It is in all likelihood that i am probably i am Dead And no one is left aboard the Gecko. Not only that, The planet itself is probably in the midst of a crisis beyond Repair. Please heed my words for this Transmission is my living will. This ship is quite possibly the Planets last hope. The new threat has deceived us. They are not what they are believed to be. Their real goal is that they-"~_

The image froze with a single note playing in the background while the screen was flickering. I popped the side of the monitor and the Generator gave a humming noise as the video continued.

_~"Now that you understand the worlds problem, you may be able to solve its riddles. This ship, the Gekko-Go, may just be the key to solving those riddles." The man in the transmission paused as he looked out the bridge windows, seemingly collecting his thoughts.~_

The image began to become misshapen and seemed to be becoming more fuzzy on the audio.

_~ In the background a man about his mid thirties came into view, frantically saying,"Sir! Their back! they found our location and are rapidly approaching!" Johnathon looked at the man, a certain sting in his eyes from the words spoken. As he nodded to the man, he looked back at the Camera, his face darkening for what he was about to say. "It seems the luck of these old bones has finally run out, but perhaps, just a possibility, your generation may have it different."_

_He was cut short from continuing his final words as the alarm in the bridge began going off, the lights turning a shade of red issuing a warning sequence as the enemies came into focus and began targeting the ship. In be background, out of the corner of the bridge's window panels a ship came into view, One of horrid and unreasonable design. Johnathon looked over and yelled, "Damn! Evasive maneuvers and drop some chaff so their KLFs cant reach us!"_

_The video shook violently as the Gekko took a hit from the enemies missiles to their Starboard side. The bridge behind Johnathon erupted into flames as all the panels began to burst. "Sir! We're losing altitude! The engines are down, the control's are shot! She won't hold up much longer!" someone yelled in the background. Johnathon ground his teeth and looked back at the camera, growing Somber and more distressed than before._

_"Please.. Whoever you are, help us. this ship may be the one and ONLY key to this planet's Salvation. My luck may have run out but maybe, just maybe, the luck of the gods themselves may shine upon you. By my rough calculations, this ship should crash land somewhere in bell forest. From there i shall camouflage her with my crew so it is not taken by the enemy. My crew and myself will head out on foot and split up a few miles from the ship. Whoever you are viewing this transmission, gather a crew of like minded people. Men and Women of the world with a strong sense of justice and a pure heart and fight this new threat!_

_In the words of my great-great grandfather, Don't beg for things, go out and win it or you won't get anything. Good Luck... Captain."_

_As Johnathon finished, the ship began hitting the treetops, shaking the bridge violently. The ship began to dip tremendously as it slammed into the ground. The camera shook and as it froze, an image of Johnathon staring at the window with a vicious looking snarl on his face was the last thing seen before the transmission began to cut out, fading into a red static screen.~_

I stood there, speechless for what seemed like an eternity, clueless as to what to say to the static screen to what i just heard, or even saw for that matter. I nearly jumped my as the generator began to grind loudly, before a loud snapping sound was heard. "Grandfather..."

__

Captain...Me? I thought, my breathing becoming more rapid. My grandfathers final words began to play in my mind, over and over as I staggered backwards, falling on my arse."Ho~ly shi-"

**_Prologue End_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**We Are Here**

_Bell Forest-Gekko-Night Time_

"Hiro! Wake up!", Hiro Rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head. "OOOO! Don't ignore me!" Someone yelled. He felt a sharp, sudden pain in his head after a loud, resonating CRACK!

As he rolled off the bed, holding his head as a shock-wave of pain obliterated his thoughts. As he slowly came back to his senses, the woman began to giggle as she stood there, watching. "Again with the morning routine big brother?"

Hiro grumbled as he stood, rubbing the bump that was already forming where he was hit. "Yea yea… Thanks for not using the frying pan this time.." He stared at his sister, smiling with brotherly love. Her hair was let down today… The Coralian blood from their Great-great grandmother ran freely in her veins. Her opalescent lavender eyes shown brightly, her hair a faded teal. She wore her trademark Purple jeans and black tee but something was off. Her hands had blood on them, blended with Mud and Hiro just then caught the scent of smoke.

_**Smoke… this smells like…**_

"Anna.. where have you been.. what has happened?" He asked, a worried look flashing across his face. Anna looked him in the eye and began to cry. "Hiro! Its horrible.. Joe's house.. ADA…. They burned it down! They opened fire and … and….."

Hiro's eyes widened as he ran past Anna, bursting through the door. He ran with all his strength, trying desperately to reach the exit. "Damnit.. Why wasn't I told sooner! Why.. Why wouldn't he say anything?! Damnit Joe!"

_**It was cold…. The rain felt as if ice was put on my skin and left there to melt….**_

Hiro burst through the door to the warehouse, coming full speed into a storm that had kicked up while he slept. He ran… he ran with all the strength he could muster because if Joe's house was burned down, then that meant… it meant…

_**Eva….Joe…**_

Hiro slid through the mud in front of the charred skeleton of the home that He himself had put money into to try and renovate the second floor. But now.. all that was left were bricks held up by a tree and burnt wooden beams. But what horrified Hiro the most was right in the middle of the ash and mud.

_**Eva…**_

"EVA!" Hiro yelled, running to her side. As he began to pull her out and roll her over, his heart skipped a beat. On the ground next to her hand was a gun.. one he knew she could never possibly have gotten. Right on the handle was printed 'ADA'.

"Bastards…" He said, looking at his cousin. "Damnit you bastards! You have no honor! You kill innocent women! You killed an innocent woman who was with child!!!" He began to cry over his cousins body, his tears heavy with sorrow.

_Joe…_

He laid Eva down, closing her eyes for the final time as he began to leave. He stopped abruptly as he heard a crash down the alleyway, followed by shouting.

"GET UP!" a man decked out in the ADA's traditional orange and brown uniforms. "Where the hell is he? Where is Hiro?!" he yelled more than once. Joe tried to get up from the ground as he said, "I don't know. We don't keep in touch. So how about this, go back to your boss and tell him to shove his shoe up his asshole while you three go screw each other. How's that-" as he got to his hands and knees, the leader slammed the butt of his rifle into the back of Joe's head. He let out a loud grunt as he fell back down, laying very still.

_**Joe……**_

The three laughed as the one leader said, "Well since he is of no use to us, lets just let him meet up with his wife and that child of his!" Everyone laughed even more as the man cocked his rifle and began aiming it at Joe's head.

_**Joe….**_

The men were laughing, an intense look in their eyes. The look as if they had done this all before.

_**Joe…..**_

"Lets do this right.. Roll him over!" He yelled. The other two continued snickering as they began to kick Joe's ribs, finally rolling him over with one well placed kick, breaking a few ribs loud enough that they were audible down the alley. Blood covered Joe's face and continued to flow freely. "Now lets do this boys. Three men, three holes. No more." Everyone continue to snicker as they pulled their rifles out and cocked them. As they aimed them, they nodded to each other.

_**JOE!**_

"YOU BASTADS!" Hiro yelled, throwing a nearby trash bin into the first croney as he ran down the alleyway faster than most humans. "You killed them! You killed my cousin! You killed my nephew! Now you want to kill my best friend? YOU CAN ROT IN HELL!" he yelled. He yanked a pistol from his coat, blasting the first croney in the face as he recovered and using him as a meat shield to block the fire that ensued afterward.

Three seconds later, the weapons clicked as they ran out of ammunition. But the human shield Hiro used dropped to the ground, _without_ Hiro behind it.

"Where the hell did he go?!" Yelled the leader. "Go fin-" he began but was cut short. The air grew cold around him as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. The chills that went down his back were about as cold as the steel against his neck. "The penalty for killing one of my crew and injuring my co-pilot… It's death. You should know that the man you look for is the one who is about to kill you… Is Hiro Thurston."

The hammer slammed and the bullet burst through the man's neck and out his throat, killing him instantly.

The final guy remaining began to run but fell to the ground as another round burst into the back of his knee. "You.. Tell your leader that killing defenseless women and unborn children is a dishonorable act… He will pay for his actions… in blood. Go and tell him.. the GekkoState is back."

Hiro reached down and put Joe onto his back and began a full speed run back to the warehouse. "Hold on Joe.. just hold on!"

A few minutes later he burst through the front door of the warehouse yelling, " John! Open the passage! Now!"

Johnathon pressed a button under the table and let Hiro go through, staring at Joe on his back, confused. The door closed as they both got two feet away from the door. The tunnel was dark and Hiro continued to tell Joe to hold on with all his might.

As he was coming to the opening of the tunnel that lead to a larger launch pad that opened up on top of the hill to the north of the city. He continued running as he hit the ramp of the Gekko screaming, "SAMANTHA! WE NEED YOU IMMEDIATELY IN THE SICK BAY!"

Hiro set Joe onto the bed as Samantha began going over him. Everyone was gathered outside the door and Sam couldn't understand what had happened. "Everyone, out! Give me some space!"

_**No.. Joe…**_

_~Three hours later~_

Everyone had headed back to their rooms, but Hiro stayed outside, waiting for what felt like an eternity before the door opened and Samantha Simmons came out.

"Samantha? How is he? Please tell me he is okay!" Hiro said, on the very edge of insanity.

Samantha looked at Hiro as the door closed behind her. "Not very well. He took multiple blows to the head, has five broken ribs that could have punctured his lungs, and he is traumatized at the moment. But something worse is that.. well, his body from the waist down is useless. "

Hiro stared at her, trying to make sense of what she had said.

_**Useless? Paralyzed? He won't be able to use.. his legs?**_

"Your telling me.. He is paralyzed from the waist down?!" Hiro asked, still trying to comprehend that simple fact.

Samantha removed her glasses and stared at Hiro, "One of the blows severely damaged his skull which bent into his brain. He will need a major surgery to fix it but that is impossibly at this time as the Primary Cerebral Cortex is swollen around the indention. It's all a time based turn of events on weather he survives or not. I'm sorry Hiro.. I've done all I can."

"_This can't be happening. Not to Joe…. Not to the man who made me feel as though I meant something.."_

_**Damn ADA soldiers…**_

Hiro was found in the bridge a short time later, attempting to set up a launch sequence. Anna found him cursing into a monitor that kept saying 'Sequence Failed'.

"Come on.. we need to get out of here.. we need to get Joe to a doctor!" He yelled. Only then did she notice the tears rolling down his face. "Hiro… We can't go anywhere.. the power core is broken… We have been running off the warehouse generator for days.."

Hiro snapped at her and yelled, "Then we'll get one from our good friends at the ADA base nearby!"

He looked away and took a deep breath. "Listen, I'm so-" he began but Anna held up her hand, "No need. I understand whats going on. And I agree with you. We should make the ones who put us in this position pay for it." She smiled as she dialed up the radio and began to ask for volunteers from the crew to go on the mission.

"Thanks.. I'll be in my room." He said. Embracing Anna real quick before leaving the bridge. "Oh _Onii-chan_.. You work too hard.."

_**Back in Hiro's room**_

`The door opened as Hiro entered, laying on the bed, rubbing his eyes as he did so. "Too much.." he said as he slowly began drifting off to sleep.

_~"A voice..? Who… Who are you?" Hiro said, though he more-so thought it. He slid off his bed and headed for the door where knocking was heard. As he steeped to it, he asked again. "Who are you?"~_

_**We are here.. **_

_~As Hiro reached up and slid the door open. He was met with a bright flash of light and someone saying again a phrase that he hadn't heard in ages.~_

_**Don't beg for it… Do it yourself or you won't get anything.**_

**~We Are Here~**

**Chapter One End**


End file.
